Necesito pensar
by LidiaaIsabel
Summary: "Cuando no todo es color de rosa y hay que tomar decisiones, una decidida Gryffindor y un desesperado Slytherin". -Serie de Drabbles a partir de los #RetoDramione en Facebook. Pero la idea irá avanzando.-
1. Necesito pensar

**Declaración:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solo soy una aficionada al fandom.  
 **N/A:** Historia realizada para #RetosDramione en el Facebook "Fanfic Dramione", actividad semanal, con las palabras ruinas, tormenta y desamparo.

Casi nunca llego a tiempo a los retos, pero trato de hacerlos igual :)

Disfrúten!

 _*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

 **Necesito pensar**

.

Su corazón estaba destruido. En pedazos, todo ella era una ruina, como un edificio desgastado y olvidado en el tiempo.

—No puedes hablar en serio Hermione —le dijo el rubio con angustia.

Lo había meditado varias veces, no era la primera vez que una situación así ocurría. Cumpliría un año de relación junto a Draco Malfoy, después de una decepcionante ruptura con Ron. Aunque se sentía lista para avanzar e ir tomando decisiones juntos, el problema es que no sentía que Draco lo viera de la misma forma, "los hombres son más inmaduros", le había dicho su madre cuando era más joven; y por lo mismo se topaba con muros en diferentes ocasiones.

Ella lo conocía. El la conocía. Pero había momentos en que tenían que ser adultos y ya no unos niños.

—Yo... —suspiró la chica sentándose en el sillón —necesito pensar—.

—Me equivoqué, vale, lo entiendo y no volverá a pasar —le respondió sentándose junto a ella y tomando su mano.

—Eso no lo sabes Draco, esto a pasado antes y he dejado que pase porque conozco como eres y está bien. Pero hay momentos y momentos, y hoy simplemente la gota rebalsó el vaso—dijo ahogando un suspiro en la última frase y aguantando las lágrimas. No quería tampoco hacer un drama, sólo necesitaba tiempo para pensar en todo. En ellos. En su relación. En si tendrían futuro.

—Sólo unos días, pensemos ambos en todo. Si tiene solución se arreglará.

—¿Unos días? No puedo vivir ni un minuto sin ti y me pides días —se levantó pasando bruscamente las manos por su cabello tan desesperado y cada vez más desamparado frente a lo que le pedía su novia, que Merlín y Morgana lo ayuden porque cuando a la Gryffindor se le metía algo en la cabeza no hay quién la saque de ello.

Hermione se levantó, tomó su móvil, llaves y abrigo.

—Te amo Draco Malfoy, incluso más de lo que pienso y siento —dijo con calma para luego salir del departamento hacia la fiera tormenta que azotaba la ciudad desde la noche anterior. Empapándose comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, esperando que sus pensamientos la dejarán respirar un poco.

—También te amo Hermione —susurró a la puerta ya cerrada, oyendo la torrencial tormenta fuera de su hogar. Sería una larga semana, o meses, ojalá no sean años, meditó el rubio dirigiéndose a la habitación.

* * *

 **N/A:** Tendrá continuación pero en otro drabble. Así que atentos/as!

Gracias por leer :)!


	2. Aurora mágica

****Declaimer**** : Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa JK Rowling.

 ** **N/A**** : Historia realizada para #RetosDramione en el Facebook "Fanfic Dramione", actividad semanal, con las palabras aurora, barco y elocuencia.

Igual llegué atrasada a este reto, pero esperamos saber que está pasando con esta pareja.

¡Disfrúten y obvio pueden hacer sugerencias o preguntas :)!

*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el nickname LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio.

* * *

 **Necesito pensar**

 **Capítulo II: Aurora mágica**

.

Observaba enfundada en su grueso chal el hermoso paisaje a su alrededor, pues se había tomado unas vacaciones express después de la discusión con su novio en su departamento. Pensó en un lugar lejano de Londres, donde no se fueran a topar por casualidad, pues aún tenía mucho que pensar.

Así es como estaba en un barco, no muy grande como el Titanic, que se hizo famoso por una película muggle que el encantaba ver de vez en cuando y de la cual Draco había quedado horrorizado al ver como tanta gente había muerto y que hubiera sucedido si conocieran la magia. E inevitablemente pensaba en Draco. Todo se lo recordaba.

El mediano barco, que llevaba a varios turistas de un pack que compró por recomendación de un amigo, constaba de una semana con estancia en Alaska y el esperado paseo por las frías aguas, con ello esperaba poner bastante tierra de por medio y tener un momento de paz.

—Señorita le he traído su café —le indicó un joven inclinándose a la mesa delante de ella.

—Déjalo junto al libro Peter, muchas gracias —sonrió Hermione.

—Por nada señorita.

—Ya te he dicho que no me llames así, no es necesario —dijo acomodando su chal para tomar el tazón humeante de café.

—Pero es mi horario de trabajo, aunque podemos quedar después, me alegra que tomaras mi oferta de este viaje, no te arrepentirás Hermione. —sonrió y se alejo para atender a los demás turistas.

Cerro los ojos al sentir el calor del café en sus manos y el intenso aroma, un buen café en un frió día, nada mejor. Aunque si estuviera junto a cierto rubio porfiado, quizá mejoraría. Con calma fue disfrutando su bebida y recordando la ultima conversación antes del viaje.

.

 _—¿En serio no me dirás donde vas a estar?! ¿Me abandonarás? —le recriminó al verla buscar una maleta y diversas prendas del armario._

 _—Draco, primero cálmate, solo haré un pequeño viaje para pensar, te dije que necesitaba unos días, ¿es que tu no escuchas? —intentando no enojarse más, y terminar una batalla campal en el departamento que ambos usaban hace un par de meses._

 _—Amor, por favor, necesitamos hablar, he pensado en lo que ha pasado y si hay cosas en las que tienes razón pero no puedes decidir por los dos, tenemos que hablar las cosas. Yo te amo, te necesito, y si quizás soy muy racional para mis cosas y no soy muy romántico y no demuestro lo que siento. Esas cosas pueden cambiar si me dejas —contestó de manera elocuente que casi logra que Hermione se retractase de su decisión._

 _—Si, es cierto que puedes cambiar, pero yo también puedo, y la verdad necesito pensar en que debo cambiar para poder seguir con esta relación. —le dijo mirándolo con calma pero sobre todo tratando de no flaquear._

 _Draco daba vueltas por la habitación, Hermione disfrutaba de torturarlo un poco, se lo merecía por engreído. Pero no podía alargar todo o quizá se arrepentiría._

 _Se dirigía a la puerta con su maleta. Draco la siguió en silencio, tampoco es que su carácter Slytherin le ayudara, tenia un orgullo que no le dejaría arrastrarse delante de la chica, no quería perderla y ya no sabía que hacer._

 _—Te amo. —musito ella acercándose a el y de puntillas le besó suavemente en los labios.—Nos vemos en una semana, aprovecha el tiempo y piensa, ¿lo harás? —él asintió despacio —Ese es mi chico —y volviendo a besarlo, se dirigió al exterior, un taxi paró a su lado para ir al aeropuerto, quería viajar de manera tradicional pues hace mucho no subía a un avión._

.

Paso los dedos por sus labios, aún sentía el calor de su novio en su piel, lo tenía siempre presente. Internamente agradeció que Draco no siguiera insistiendo, lo que menos quería era que ambos perdieran el control.

Un murmullo la distrajo de sus recuerdos, cuando la gente se empezó a reunir en un sector del barco, a lo lejos unas hermosas luces empezaban a surgir. La atracción del tour, "La Aurora boreal", famosa en Alaska, casi mágica y salida de un cuento de hadas. Sus tonos rosados y morados se comenzaban a ver y pasados los minutos se mezclaban con las nubes del extenso cielo. Entonces saco su cámara fotográfica y comenzó a sacar diferentes ángulos. Acercándose a un caballero le pidió que le sacara una foto con la aurora de fondo. Perfecto. Tanta maravilla de la naturaleza.

Un par de días más y tendría que regresar a casa, a su vida, a su amor. Por el momento disfrutaría la vista.

Se sentía preparada para ver a Draco, pero no evitaba preguntarse como lo estaba pasando el.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Creo que si sabremos lo que hizo Draco, o lo que estuvo haciendo en la salida de Hermione. En un próximo Drabble.

Dejen sus saluditos, preguntas, opiniones.

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Salvada por la campana

**Declaimer** : Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa JK Rowling

 **N/A** : Historia realizada para #RetosDramione en el Facebook "Fanfic Dramione", actividad semanal, con las palabras solitaria, cafetería y salvada.

He arreglado que los drabbles a continuación sigan en el mismo link. Así hacemos que sea cómodo.

¡Disfrúten!

*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el nickname LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio.

* * *

 **Necesito pensar**

 **Capítulo III: Salvada por la campana**

.

Llegó el lunes directo a su trabajo, y esto le daría tiempo para pensar lo que hablaría con él. Llegando la hora de almorzar, observó el reloj en su notebook. ¡A comer!

Como habían acostumbrado junto a la menor de los Weasley, se veían en una cafetería algo alejada de la gran cantidad de gente que transitaba a diario frente al Ministerio de Magia. Cuando la llevó por primera vez, la pelirroja le dijo que no le daba buena espina el hecho de que estuviera apartada y solitaria. Pero Hermione la encontró ideal para reunirse con amigos o compañeros, sin que allí aparecieran fotógrafos o personas pidiendo un autógrafo.

Ambas agradecían que la cafetería ofreciera almuerzos livianos ya que estaban en campaña saludable para lucir bikini en verano, según Ginny. Cuestionó un rato a Hermione sobre su repentino viaje al extremo del mundo, pero al no tener mucho que sacar le contó cómo iban sus estudios para Auror y su relación con Harry. Ahora que ya no estaba Hogwarts ni Voldemort de por medio, tenían ciertas dificultades en ocasiones, pero la distraída Hermione que en algún punto de su conversación se perdió en humeante café y sus pensamientos fue despertada de improviso.

—¿Me estas escuchando Hermione? —la pelirroja un tanto curiosa la observaba hace un minuto o quizá mucho más.

—Sí, lo siento Ginny. Pensaba en algo. Pero me alegro que con Harry vaya todo bien —le sonrió amable.

—Sí, a veces hay sus roces, pero nada problemático, pero Hermione, estas particularmente callada hoy. ¿ocurre algo? —le contestó.

Hermione no sabía si debía, pero la incertidumbre la estaba matando y no podía hablar con alguien era una tortura. Tomó una bocanada de aire y susurró —Draco me engaña —y evitando dejar caer las lágrimas que le pedían salir. Suspiró y tomo un sorbo de café.

Ginny no dijo nada, pero su cara de sorpresa lo decía todo. —¿Qué? Pero cómo es posible. Llevan viviendo juntos más de... ¿un año? —.

—Está actuando muy extraño hace más o menos un mes. Y a veces llega tan cansado que, bueno, nos vemos poco. Sé que el estudio de Derecho Civil es pesado, pero en un principio eso no era impedimento. Incluso se ha quedado fuera para hacer informes. Y no sé qué pensar.

—Mujer, pero tienes que hablar con él, no puedes pensar sin bases o pruebas, no digo que sea santo de mi devoción, pero desde que nos contaste sobre ustedes, hemos aprendido a conocerlo. Pues no creo que, así como así vaya a dejarte o engañarte.

Y ahí estaba. Ginny la experta en el amor, dando consejos una y otra vez, si hubiera querido hablar con él era obvio que ya lo habría hecho. El problema era que solo tenía suposiciones no hechos. Y realmente pensaba mucho en cómo hablar con su novio para no perder todo ese tiempo juntos, por unas cuantas dudas.

—Por eso te digo, la comunicación es lo más importante en una pareja. A mí me cuesta un mundo hacer que Harry me diga lo que piensa, pero de a poco lo vamos consiguiendo —comienza a sonar su móvil en la mesa— dame un segundo.

¡Salvada por la campaña! O por el celular mas bien. Hermione se sintió aliviada de distraer a Ginny de su problema y observando el reloj del lugar le indicó que estaba por terminar su tiempo.

—Lo siento debo volver ya. El Auror Potter tiene problemas con unos alumnos y necesita apoyo extra —sonrió con picardía.

—No sé por qué no me extraña que te vaya tan bien en clases si eres la favorita del maestro —le sonrió Hermione mientras pagaban su cuenta.

Ginny seguía riendo por el comentario, pero de pronto se colocó seria nuevamente. Oh, oh, eso era malo, cuando Ginebra Weasley se ponía seria podía tener consecuencias. —Hermione Granger, hoy mismo vas a solucionar ese asunto Malfoy o conocerás para que me necesitan tanto en la escuela de Aurores. Como que me llamo Ginny Weasley.

Hermione sólo asintió con una sonrisa y siguieron juntas el camino al Ministerio, su trabajo en el Departamento de Regulación Mágica la esperaba, y mejor le hacía caso a su amiga si no quería conocer su fama en hechizos, entrenamiento con unos particulares gemelos había tenido toda su vida.

* * *

¿Qué tal les pareció? Quizá sea bueno, como me dijo AliceMlfy saber qué pasa con Draco en este tiempo, ya que obviamente en una relación hay dos partes.!

¡Nos vemos y gracias por leer!


	4. Compañía y vino añejo

Declaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa JK Rowling

N/A: Historia realizada para #RetosDramione en el Facebook "Fanfic Dramione", actividad semanal, con las palabras jardín, nubes y congoja.

Hoy tenemos POV Draco, así que iremos descubriendo que ha pasado, al parecer hay información cruzada por aquí...

¡Disfrúten y dejen sus lindos review!

*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el nickname LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio.

* * *

 **Necesito pensar**

 **Capítulo IV: Compañía y vino añejo**

.

Al día siguiente en que Hermione se fue de "vacaciones" llegó a la mansión. Había quedado con su madre que pasaría a revisar que todo estaba en orden mientras ella realizaba un viaje a París. Andy el elfo que trabajaba para ellos junto a dos más jóvenes y una elfina mantenían todo reluciente, pero tampoco era bueno que estuvieran tanto tiempo solos.

Se dedicó a pasar la tarde en el jardín de la mansión, mientras los elfos más jóvenes podaban algunas rosas que cultivaba su madre.

—¡Andy! —llamó a su elfo mayordomo con poco ánimo.

Un "pop" hizo eco tras la aparición de Andy —Amo Malfoy, en que puedo ayudarle.

—Prepara una comida liviana y un vino añejo, Blaise llegará pronto, traes todo aquí por favor porque no planeo moverme del jardín por el momento, me gusta este clima —respondió mientras leía lo que parecían algunos libros de Derecho mágico y muggle.

—El amo Malfoy está muy preocupado, su magia se siente intranquila —se atrevió a decir el elfo, que gracias al tiempo que llevaba en la mansión tenía una relación más cordial con los dueños —la señorita Hermione no lo acompaña hoy —finalizó el pequeño.

—No Andy. Ella está de viaje y eso es lo que me tiene un poco intranquilo. Aunque como siempre eres muy perceptivo —se estiró en el sillón un poco para relajar la postura y concentró su vista en las nubes que lentamente avanzaban sobre él— Y eso no me ayuda nada para avanzar con esto —dijo tras un suspiro.

—Si el amo necesita ayuda, Andy lo puede ayudar —aventuró emocionado.

—Gracias amigo, pero esto es mi tarea y no quiero que te atrases con las tuyas. Por cierto, recuerda que esos dos descansen. Mi madre no se enojará por un poco de ramas —le dijo regresando a los papeles.

—Si amo —y con otro pop desapareció.

.

 _Hermione_. Susurraba en su mente —¿Dónde estarás? —preguntó al aire.

—Aquí estoy mi amor —le susurró una voz conocida, que se acercaba desde el interior de la casa.

—Muy gracioso Blaise —le sonrió acercándose a su amigo para saludarle con un abrazo— también te eché de menos engreído.

Andy apareció con la merienda para los jóvenes y moviendo con cuidado los libros la colocó en la mesa de centro.

—Lo sé, estoy muy liado con el trabajo, no es muy fácil seguirle el ritmo al condenado de Theo, pero al menos nos ha ido bien, ¿qué tal tú? Supongo que no preguntabas por mí. Algo te acongoja, vamos suéltalo ya.

—Supones bien. Y más o menos, el trabajo en el Ministerio y los estudios en Derecho para poder obtener un mejor puesto no me la están haciendo fácil, y me está trayendo problemas con Hermione.

—Pero tú siempre logras solucionarlo, cual es el gran drama, Granger siempre ha sabido que tienes mucho que hacer y por lo mismo decidieron mudarse juntos. Cuéntale a tu viejo amigo Blaise que te acongoja —respondió mientras servía las copas de vino.

—Creo que esta vez es más complicado que eso. Se fue a no sé dónde para pensar, pensar en si se siente con las fuerzas para seguir luchando. Han pasado muchas cosas estos meses, nos ha costado adaptarnos a pesar de que lo pasamos bien juntos, y realmente la entiendo, pero no puedo rendirme ahora —se tomó la cabeza con las manos un tanto desesperado —la amo demasiado como para perderla, Blaise.

Su última discusión en ese día frío le vino a la mente, su mirada triste pero decidida, conocía su carácter desde que tenían once años y cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza nada la hacía cambiar de parecer, no recordaba en qué punto se empezó a alejar de él para de pronto explotar con semejantes dudas. Todo parecía estar bien.

"Necesito pensar" le había dicho ella, y eso en lenguaje sabelotodo es que algo pasaba, pero no le dio tiempo de conversar y eso lo molestaba aún más. Había algo más, tenía que ser así.

—Esto está delicioso, me encanta tu cocinera Draco —suspiró el moreno distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos— ¡hey Draco! Vuelve de las nubes, ¿cuándo vuelve ella?.

—En unos días, pero ni siquiera sé dónde está. Potter no sabe, o al menos eso me dijo. Quizá les dijo a sus amigos que no me comentaran nada. Solo me queda esperar.

—No sé amigo, si quieres puedo averiguar con la amiga pelirroja, estamos viéndonos hace unas semanas, puedo intentar averiguar algo.

—Si puedes sería genial saber algo. Lo que sea —agradeció apoyando su mano en el hombro del moreno.

Aunque la tarde se hizo más amena para Draco, no pudo seguir estudiando puesto que no podía concentrarse, y la compañía de Blaise le había hecho bien, pensaba en los últimos acontecimientos, e incluso cuando se cruzó a Potter en el Ministerio esa mañana trató de sacarle información pero no hubo caso, alegó no saber nada de Hermione, y no quiso insistir tampoco.

¿Qué rayos haría sólo en una semana? ¿Estudiar? En ese estado de desconcentración era bastante difícil, así que trataría de distraerse.

Una vez en su departamento habiendo dejado la mansión con las instrucciones correspondientes, se dio una larga ducha. Se sentía desanimado, encontrarse a Hermione en su hogar luego del arduo trabajo y estudio era importante para él. Tomó su teléfono, lo había comprado para mantenerse comunicado con ella, tentado a llamarla para saber como estaba, se resistió ante la idea, pero marcó otro número ya conocido.

—¿Aló, Draco?

—Hola amigo, ¿cómo estás? —respondió.

—Bien, terminando un papeleo, ¿qué pasa?

—Estoy complicado Theo, ¿has sabido algo de Hermione?

—Sé que se fue de viaje, hablamos esta semana y había llegado bien, ¿cómo tu no sabes de tu novia?

—Estamos algo peleados y ella decidió viajar para pensar. Como trabajan juntos y se que son bastante amigos pensé que podías saber que esta pasando con ella. A mi no me dio razones, estoy preocupado y no creo que de la nada haya salido con viajar.

—No se Draco, ha estado afanada con los informes y yo con lo mío, también me sorprendió lo del viaje, pero si se de algo te haré saber.

—Gracias Theo, te dejo descansar, nos vemos mañana.

—Hasta mañana viejo.

.

Dejó que la pantalla de llamada se saliera y su foto junto a Hermione apareció de fondo, como la extrañaba y necesitaba. No tenía ganas de dormir, quizá avanzaría con la lectura que tenía en la tarde. Debía distraerse con algo o explotaría.

* * *

¿Cómo están? Como ven esta vez vimos a Draco pasar por este trago amargo tras la discusión con Hermione, espero les haya gustado saber un poco más, prometo para la próxima extenderme más en sus trabajos y en las vacaciones de Hermione.

Gracias por leer y dejen sus cariños o review!


End file.
